


Возрождение

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Dark Magic, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Don't copy to another site, Dry Humping, Duel of the Fates, Evil Plans, Force Shenanigans, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Millicent makes an appearance, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex, Terminal Illnesses, That's Not How The Force Works, WTF Kombat 2021, villain victory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Тяжелая, украшенная орнаментом дверь в круглую комнату отворилась. В светильниках горело яркое и холодное белое пламя, делающее отбрасываемые тени более четкими и рельефными. Этот храм был древнее греха и, судя по резьбе на стенах, старше Высокой Республики. Тьма здесь буквально слышала.«Дедушка был прав», — подумал Кайло. Он нашел куб с координатами среди пыльных полок со светящимися датафайлами. Массивные, старинные, совсем не похожие на гладкие цилиндры Первого Ордена, они все покрылись паутиной. Находка теперь казалась неслучайной: куб попал Кайло в руки именно перед тем, как он узнал ошеломляющие новости о состоянии Хакса. Информация появилась слишком поздно, чтобы спасти бабушку Кайло. Скорее всего, Дарт Вейдер даже не совершил путешествие сюда. Кайло превзошел его и в этом.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Возрождение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563222) by [sigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo). 



> Special thanks to sigo for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Вторая часть серии «Гниение».  
> В этом фанфике плохие ребята победили.
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah).

Тяжелая, украшенная орнаментом дверь в круглую комнату отворилась. В светильниках горело яркое и холодное белое пламя, делающее отбрасываемые тени более четкими и рельефными. Этот храм был древнее греха и, судя по резьбе на стенах, старше Высокой Республики. Тьма здесь буквально слышала.

«Дедушка был прав», — подумал Кайло. Он нашел куб с координатами среди пыльных полок со светящимися датафайлами. Массивные, старинные, совсем не похожие на гладкие цилиндры Первого Ордена, они все покрылись паутиной. Находка теперь казалась неслучайной: куб попал Кайло в руки именно перед тем, как он узнал ошеломляющие новости о состоянии Хакса. Информация появилась слишком поздно, чтобы спасти бабушку Кайло. Скорее всего, Дарт Вейдер даже не совершил путешествие сюда. Кайло превзошел его и в этом.

Кайло вошел, осторожно ступая, готовый отразить нападение. Рукоять меча он небрежно сжимал в руке. При первых же признаках движения он активирует клинок и выставит его под любым углом, чтобы защититься. Кайло усовершенствовал крестовидную гарду. Этот клинок не потрескивал. Его гул был ровным, а края достаточно острыми, чтобы оставить мельчайшие порезы на коже врага... пока за ними не последует удар. Но Кайло не мог заставить кристалл светиться красным. Он всегда оставался в оранжевом диапазоне.

В центре комнаты стоял голокрон, на который туманно и хитро намекалось в документах его деда на Мустафаре. Кайло взялся за обсидиановую пирамидку, и тошнотворно-зеленое сияние, похожее на свет чадящего костра, возникло где-то в глубине камня.

«Откройся».

И Кайло открылся перед ним:

— Я ищу Тор Валума, наставника ситхов.

«Когда-то меня так называли, — допустил голокрон. Голос был темным и липким, неприятным, как болотная жижа. — Но я больше не наставник».

— Ты обучал Дарта Плэгаса. — Голокрон ничего не ответил, но Кайло подумал, что заключенное в нем существо забавляется. — Я ищу его силы.

«Ты стремишься перенести бремя. Чтобы снять тень смерти с одного, ты должен переместить ее на другого. Чтобы даровать жизнь, ты должен отнять ее».

Кайло моргнул, неосознанно сжав голокрон крепче. Происходящее походило на сказку с поучением — Люк такие любил. Кайло всегда их терпеть не мог.

— Я сделаю это, — пообещал он: «Все что угодно. Кого угодно».

«Ты не можешь пожертвовать „кем-то“, — пожурил его голос из голокрона. — Незнакомцев приносили в жертву, но ритуал работал не лучше, чем джедайские сказки, Кайло Рен», — казалось, что голос выплюнул его имя с предубеждением.

«Кого ты ненавидишь?»

Вопрос застал Кайло врасплох. Первого человека из списка он назвать не мог. Если придется, он сделает, что должен, но... ему хотелось жить вместе с Хаксом. Поэтому Кайло перешел ко второй строке.

— Рей.

«Кто она?»

«Она такая же, как и я, но лучше. Хорошая», — Кайло все еще пытался сформулировать словесный ответ, соврать, но голокрон услышал его мысли. Голос расхохотался. Он фыркал и ревел, наполняя пространство головокружительной маниакальностью. Если бы у Тор Валума еще оставались внутренности, чтобы трястись и сжиматься, или дыхательное горло, чтобы давиться слюной, он бы сейчас пострадал от взрывов собственного сдавленного смеха.

«Отлично. Расскажи еще».

— Она... она украла его. Моего отца. До нее отца украл Дэмерон, но... — Кайло оборвал себя, смутившись. Когда он продолжил, его голос зазвучал резче: — Она знала его по одному жалкому путешествию с Джакку на Такодану. Один полет, а затем, когда я наказал его за слабость, Рей обвинила меня. Хан Соло был отцом для каждого заблудшего выродка, но только не для собственного сына, а она винила меня.

«Продолжай».

— Они все ее любят, — слова рвались наружу, и Кайло не смог бы остановить их, даже если бы попытался. — Мои старые друзья.

А были ли они ими когда-нибудь? Возможно, нет. И уж точно не Дэмерон.

— Предатель. Чуи. Моя мать. Лея бросила меня, когда я был ребенком. Я пугал ее, но Рей... Она желанна и уважаема. Она забрала меч моего деда, а затем сломала его! У нее есть сила, которой она не должна обладать. Она — никто. Эта сила моя по праву. Моя! — голос Кайло эхом разнесся по залу.

«Она завладела твоей семьей. Силой. Судьбой».

— И уничтожила Старкиллер.

«Ты считаешь горести того человека, которого короновал, своими».

Кайло попытался перевести дух. Он дышал так, словно пробежал милю после своей тирады. Кайло мало знал о древних учениях ситхов. Он выковал себя по новой доктрине, а Сноук предпочитал обычаи Старой Республики. Если этот голос, подобно Сноуку, отчитает его за привязанность, Кайло раздавит голокрон в ладони.

— Это проблема?

Голос Тор Валума что-то прогудел, но Кайло плохо расслышал: «Связь темная, — вроде бы. — С его стороны темнее, чем с твоей, юноша. Поблагодари его за это. Относительно Рей... есть кое-что еще».

— Она здорова, — сказал Кайло. И добавил шепотом: — Он болен.

«Ты делаешь его болезнь своей, рассматривая как преступление против тебя, и это подпитывает твою ненависть. Она твоя».

Чувствуя, как колотится сердце, Кайло ждал. Если понадобится, он отдаст свою жизнь в обмен на жизнь Хакса. Если одному из них суждено умереть раньше другого, Кайло предпочел бы умереть первым.

«Нет нужды. Ты сказал, что она здорова», — голос снова рассмеялся зловонным, гнилостным смехом. Гул Тьмы заполнил комнату, словно гудение крыльев миллиардов ос, на самой грани человеческого слуха. У Кайло кровь застыла в жилах. — И он тоже. Дело сделано».

Кайло вернул голокрон на место и, ощутив сквозняк, повернул голову. В стене появилась арка, которой он не заметил раньше. Нет, он не заметил ее, потому что ее там не было. Ступени вели в темноту.

— Что там?

«Только то, что ты принес с собой».

— Мне это поможет?

«Возможно».

Кайло включил световой меч и спустился по ступеням. Стены внизу были залиты огненно-оранжевым светом. Пещера демона. Он очутился в аванзале с обсидиановым полом и троном в центре. Какой-то лорд, позабытый ныне, правил этим местом за тысячи лет до его деда. Кайло обогнул трон и дошел до дальнего конца помещения, но ничего не обнаружил. Он сделал круг по залу и подавился воздухом, с ужасом уставившись на тело на троне.

Умом он понимал, что это всего лишь видение. И что видения Силы бывают обманчивы. Люк не согласился бы с его мнением, он бы сказал, что Сила воплощает каждую возможность, что все они накладываются друг на друга, как бесконечное множество различных голограмм, воспроизводимых одновременно с одного коммуникатора. Иногда Сила показывала то, чего не случится, вероятность, наступление которой уменьшалось выбором, сделанным еще до твоего рождения. Но как тогда называть эти видения, если не ложью? Трон был пуст. Кайло знал это. Но ясно видел, что фигура на нем вполне материальна.

Хакс сидел на троне. На поясе у него висели две черные, зловеще изогнутые рукояти световых мечей. Сквозь транспаристиловые вставки строился свет самых темных красных кайбер-кристаллов, какие Кайло когда-либо видел. Кайло узнал собственный стиль одежды, сделанной из темно-винного текстурированного бархата, скроенной по фигуре Хакса. Кожа Хакса была бледнее, чем следовало. Обескровленный. Мертвый. Но не погруженный в вечный сон. Хакс сидел неподвижно, высоко держа голову. Его глаза не затуманила смерть, они стали красными. Не поврежденными, не покрасневшими из-за травмы, как у Кайло, нет, его белки остались безупречно белыми. Красный цвет сменил зеленый, но это был не оттенок артериальной струи, а темный оттенок перерезанной вены. Красный, цвета крови от вогнанного в живот ножа, вместо бледно-зеленой морской травы. Эти глаза не выглядели пустыми и равнодушными, как у людей в видениях, которые являлись Кайло прежде. Казалось, Хакс наблюдает за ним.

— Ты врешь, — Кайло обращался к Силе.

Но ответил ему Хакс. Он быстро вскочил с трона, словно вскинувшаяся змея, и взмахнул световыми мечами. Включившись, они, вместо того чтобы осветить помещение, сделали его в два раза темнее. Сердцевина клинков была соткана из тьмы с красными краями. Кайло едва успел поднять свой меч, чтобы защититься.

Следующий свирепый удар вывел Кайло из равновесия, нога подвернулась на неровном полу, а затем ему в грудь вонзился один из темных мечей. Кайло лежал ничком, рядом все еще горел его световой меч. У Кайло перехватило дыхание. Он не чувствовал боли, и после смертельного удара видение рассеялось, чтобы остаться жить в его памяти. Кайло вздрогнул.

Он с трудом поднялся на ноги. Лодыжка болела, но не была сломана. Теперь трон оказался пуст. Пошатываясь, Кайло поднялся по ступеням, не чувствуя ног под собой.

— А если я захочу отменить ритуал? — спросил Кайло у голокрона. Тот остался темным. Теперь его поверхность казалась непрозрачной и хрупкой, высохшей. Сделанной из угля, а не из обсидиана. Ответа Кайло не дождался.

**~*~**

— Ты уже вернулся? — Хакс деловито сновал вокруг Кайло, изучая диаграммы на нескольких голоэкранах в командном центре Капитолия Первого Ордена. Стоя с гордо поднятой головой, он выглядел очень красиво в одном из недавних подарков Кайло. Кайло был потрясен, увидев один из самых скандальных нарядов, сшитый из набуанского шелка и бархата. Темно-синий плащ с высоким воротником и блестящей золотой вставкой, спускающейся на грудь, словно драгоценное украшение, а на струящейся по спине ткани переливалась карта галактики. Под плащом на Хаксе была прозрачная рубашка в паре с брюками с завышенной талией и золотым поясом.

— К твоему лицу вернулись краски, — сказал Кайло. И действительно, из-за того, что Кайло настаивал на нескольких слоях одежды для Хакса даже вне холода космоса, за время, проведенное на планете, на его щеках проступил легкий румянец. Но за то время, что его тело горело от боли, Хакс побледнел.

Хакс нахмурился, взгляд его — к счастью, — глаз метнулся к Митаке, а затем снова к схеме силового вала Куата. Значит, о его диагнозе знал весьма ограниченный круг лиц. Только сам Хакс и несколько отрубленных голов, если догадка Кайло была верна.

— Неужели?

— Да. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

На мгновение Кайло показалось, что Хакс не ответит. Он вытянул руку и увеличил изображение на экране, с которого читал. Потом вздохнул:

— Я могу есть.

Такие слова было бы странно услышать от генерала Хакса, который питался лапшой быстрого приготовления, кафом и сигарами. Выпученные глаза Митаки только усиливало впечатление от услышанного. Кайло накрыло волной вины за то, что он постоянно отсутствовал, что ничего не знал. Кайло чувствовал, что даже Митака что-то подозревает. Неважно. Теперь он вернулся. И все сделал правильно.

Они ужинали в оранжерее в Капитолии. Хакс отмахнулся от приблизившихся к ним дипломатов, прежде чем те успели сказать хоть слово. А взгляд Кайло удерживал на расстоянии даже самых любопытных. Поэтому вечер оказался в полном их распоряжении. Кайло с удовлетворением отметил, что Хакс съел все практически дочиста. Затем он закурил сигару, выпуская в воздух голубоватый дым. Строго говоря, в помещении, предназначенном для выращивания экзотической флоры, курить запрещалось, но никто не попросит канцлера убрать табак.

— Куда теперь направишься? — спросил Хакс, глядя сквозь стекло оранжереи на пылающий корусантский закат. Он старался говорить нейтральным тоном, но в голосе чувствовалась боль. Он редко спрашивал о местах, куда Кайло забрасывали миссии, и истинный смысл вопроса был ясен даже без заглядывания в его мысли: «Как ты потратишь оставшееся мне время? За какими иллюзиями станешь гоняться?»

— Я решил остаться. Сопротивление совсем обнаглело.

Хакс поморщился. Вероятно, то, что Кайло собирался остаться здесь исключительно ради него, ему нравилось не больше, чем Кайло, рыскающий по галактике в поисках лекарства. На Корусанте Кайло задерживался ради Хакса: мятежники атаковали аванпосты, им не хватало огневой мощи, чтобы взять столицу. Но Хакс не стал протестовать. Сердце Кайло бешено забилось при столь явном подтверждении того, что Хакс хочет быть рядом с ним. Каждый раз, когда Хаксу выпадала возможность отослать Кайло, но он ею не пользовался, опьянял, как первый. Кайло боролся с желанием рассказать Хаксу все, что узнал. Он не любил секреты, но решил не упоминать о видении. Ведь оно было ложью. Кайло наклонился над столом:

— Болезнь исчезла.

Хакс встретился с ним взглядом, в холодной зеленой глубине его глаз промелькнуло удивление, а затем ярость:

— Не надо.

— Хакс, я нашел храм...

— Не надо, — повторил Хакс, на этот раз он выглядел смирившимся. Кайло умолк. Через полгода, если не раньше, Хакс поверит. Хотя терпение не было сильной стороной Кайло.

— Ты читал отчеты с Куата.

Хакс глубоко затянулся сигарой, а затем выдохнул дым.

— На силовой вал напали повстанцы. Они уничтожили орбитальный корабль и все заправляющиеся корабли, кроме одного. Они. Угнали. Дредноут. — Хакс скривился и снова выдохнул, в этот раз без дыма.

— Наши спонсоры были недовольны.

— Можно построить новый орбитальный корабль.

— Новую мишень для этих вредителей. А сейчас они получили «Затмение».

Кайло подумал о заключенной через Тор Валума сделке с Тьмой и задрожал, несмотря на отрегулированную температуру воздуха.

— Мусорщица — ключ ко всему этому. Я уничтожу ее.

«Уже уничтожил».

**~*~**

Послушное молчание Кайло выглядело еще подозрительнее, чем его постоянные разговоры о магии, поэтому уже на следующее утро Хакс сидел напротив нового врача. К несчастью для нее. И к чуть меньшему несчастью для себя, хотя из-за беспокойства по поводу колдовства Кайло Хакс не порадовался по-настоящему хорошим новостям.

— Я бы не назвала это чудом, — сказала она. — Но рост тканей вдоль позвоночника уменьшился по сравнению с результатами последнего сканирования в вашей истории болезни. Суставные хрящи по всему телу менее воспалены. Техник, проводивший сканирование, думал, что сканер неисправен, пока мы не провели еще три. Тем не менее, канцлер, мы должны начать лечение немед...

— Нет. Спасибо. На этом все. Фактически... — Хакс попросил ее позвать техника, проводившего сканирование, для небольшой беседы, а затем вытащил бластер из кобуры на бедре и пристрелил их одного за другим. Отсоединил свой инфочип от консоли в стене и бросил его в кружку доктора, полную еще дымящегося кафа.

При быстром движении он не почувствовал боли в пальцах. «Что ты со мной сделал, Кайло?» То, за что придется заплатить двойную цену, в этом Хакс не сомневался. Он не позволил себе обольщаться надеждой. Это было выше его сил. Но он все-таки пошел в свои покои длинным путем, останавливаясь, чтобы полюбоваться через транспаристиловые стены сверкающим серебристым городом. Он снова и снова сжимал кулаки, ожидая боли, которая так и не пришла.

Сегодня он впервые за десять лет поел дважды. Митака, казалось, хотел сбежать, наблюдая, как Хакс ест тосты и запивает их кафом, пока они вместе изучали отчеты по торговым переговорам. Хакс подумал, что Митака выглядит так, словно к нему подошел Кайло Рен и извинился за дурное обращение с ним в прошлом. Если бы Кайло выкинул такую штуку, Митака бы точно сбежал. Но Хакс проголодался. Оголодал. Он вытер пальцем каплю джема с тарелки и облизал подушечку пальца.

Тем же вечером через свою шпионскую сеть Хакс получил сообщение, что пилот, известный как По Дэмерон, действительно закончил службу после нападения на Куат, пострадав не от взрыва, а при побеге. Он выжил, но больше никогда не сможет пилотировать корабли. Получив плазменный разряд в сердце от разозленного офицера Первого Ордена, он больше не мог переносить повышенное давление. Поговаривали, что увольнение со службы превратило этого человека в пустую оболочку. Хакс почти сочувствовал ему.

**~*~**

Прямо перед лицом Хакса промелькнул гудящий световой клинок. Кайло, конечно, не ударил бы его. Хакс нечасто видел, чтобы тот настолько хорошо себя контролировал. Он явно не хотел тренироваться. Хаксу пришлось подтолкнуть Кайло к спаррингу, хотя тот сам же его и предложил. Без всякого объяснения причин,Кайло начал оттягивать тренировку, когда Хакс попросил о ней. Хакса больше не радовал поиск способов убить Кайло. Вернее, радовал, но не сильно. Возможно... Кайло думал, что случайно ранит Хакса, инстинктивно нацелившись в слабое место. Слишком увлекшись, он бы так и сделал, Хакс не обманывался, что хоть как-то может тягаться с Кайло в битве на мечах. Так что предосторожность была не лишней. И Кайло осторожничал. Даже если бы Хакс не успел поднять меч, чтобы блокировать удар, Кайло остановился бы, исполнив обманный маневр вокруг Хакса, не коснувшись его. Но Хакс блокировал удар. Кайло широко ему улыбнулся. Странное состояние, в которое он впадал, когда они сражались друг с другом, рассеялось.

И тут Хакс заметил, что у Кайло шатается зуб. Хакс выключил клинок и бросил металлическую рукоять на пол, не заботясь о ней. Он шагнул вперед и, поднеся руку к лицу Кайло, оттянул в сторону верхнюю губу, чтобы посмотреть на левый клык. Он болтался, выталкиваемый новым, более острым, зубом.

Кайло попытался произнести его имя. Получилось забавно, ведь Хакс держал его рот открытым. Десны Кайло кровоточили сильнее, чем когда-либо. На зубах висели кровавые ниточки слюны. Хакс перевел взгляд на другой клык, кажется, он тоже держался ненадежно.

— Ты отращиваешь зубы, — отстраненно произнес Хакс. «И острые». Он отступил, вглядываясь в лицо Кайло, изучая его. Теперь в радужке его налитого кровью глаза не осталось и намека на коричневый цвет. Казалось, что в ночи он светился золотом. Кожа Хакса покрылась мурашками. Он толкнул Кайло, пытаясь развернуть его. Кайло деактивировал собственный меч и поднял руки, притворно сдаваясь, и медленно повернулся так, чтобы Хакс мог рассмотреть его. Кажется, его кожа выглядела нормально. Пока. Взгляд Хакса скользнул по шрамам, словно Кайло мог начать расползаться по этим швам.

— Что ты сделал? — требовательно спросил Хакс.

— Не волнуйся...

— Заткнись. У тебя растут зубы, — Хакс снова развернул Кайло лицом к себе. Кайло позволил себя потянуть.

— Разве это имеет значение? Ты здоров. Ты же проверил? Конечно. Я знаю, что ты обратился к медикам на следующее же утро. Что ты узнал?

Хакс отпустил Кайло и подошел к перилам балкона. Он сжал кулаки, впившись ногтями в ладони, чтобы унять дрожь в пальцах.

— Никому не обмануть смерть, Рен.

— Темная сторона...

Хакс горько рассмеялся.

— И какой ценой? Даже если твое оскорбление основ биологии «работает», — Хакс резко обернулся и посмотрел на Кайло, — ты начнешь разлагаться. Ты об этом подумал Рен? Сноук сгнил на своем троне.

Лицо Кайло стало серьезным. Он глубоко задумался над вопросом, и это, почему-то бесило Хакса не меньше, чем если бы он просто отмахнулся. Хакс заставил себя опереться о перила. Из-под его ладоней сочилась кровь. В груди кипела ярость, пока он ее сдерживал. Он думал, что на пороге смерти она его оставила, но вот она, здесь.

Кайло подошел и встал рядом.

— Я так не думаю. Я не обменивал тебя на себя.

Хакс пристально на него посмотрел и подумал о Дэмероне.

— Но я бы обменял, — продолжил Кайло, и Хакс ударил его.

Первая пощечина не принесла удовлетворения, поэтому Хакс попытался ударить еще, оставив на лице Кайло кровавый отпечаток. Это была его кровь, но ее вид мгновенно остудил гнев Хакса. Кайло схватил его за запястья, удерживая, больше ради него самого, чем ради себя. Бить Кайло было все равно что бить каменное изваяние. Хакс переломал бы хрупкие пальцы быстрее, чем причинил ему реальный вред.

— Послушай меня, — взмолился Кайло, — мы оба в порядке.

— Ты, сарлакк тебя дери, не в порядке!

— Это знак принадлежности к Тьме. И все. Мой дедушка...

— Я потрачу свою новую жизнь на путешествие во времени специально для того, чтобы пристрелить этого человека, — прорычал Хакс. Он выдернул руку из хватки Кайло и попытался снова ударить его. Но Кайло поймал ее, приложил к собственной щеке и повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать. Кайло лизнул ладонь Хакса перед тем, как отпустить ее, и Хакс отпрянул. На его лице проступило отвращение. Забавно, особенно учитывая части тела, к которым он умолял прикоснуться этим языком. Хакс вытер руку о рубашку, оставив кровавый след.

— Тебе нужно подстричь ногти. Я тебе помогу, как фелинксу. Можешь даже тоже орать и вырываться, если хочешь. Знаешь, я тебе его куплю. Фелинкса. Выбирай имя, — поддразнил Кайло.

Хакс уже вошел внутрь, позабыв меч. Он не высказался против покупки. Кайло решил найти рыжего фелинкса.

**~*~**

Кайло запер за собой дверь командного центра. Он не собирался надолго оставлять Хакса, но ему нужно было узнать. Наступил тот самый день. Кайло сел, затемнил голоэкраны и начал разбирать стену, которую возвел, блокируя свою связь с Рей.

Он нашел ее такой же яркой, как всегда. Между его бровями пролегла морщинка. Кайло вдохнул поглубже и погрузился в связь.

Рей сидела, размазывая по лицу слезы. Она находилась в медотсеке на секретной базе повстанцев, сидела рядом с накрытой покрывалом фигурой. Если отвратительная внешность Кайло и застала ее врасплох, Рей не подала виду. Она сама тоже выглядела иначе. С распущенными волосами и в сопротивленческом комбинезоне. Кайло попробовал заглянуть в ее сознание, и Рей поморщилась.

«Здорова. Она здорова».

— Ты, — прорычала Рей обвиняющим тоном. — Это ты.

В ее голове пронеслась череда образов: различные несчастные случаи, произошедшие с ее друзьями за последние месяцы, и что-то еще. Что-то, что она скрывала. Но Кайло все равно понял: Сопротивление сломлено. Дэмерон не мог летать. Предатель не сумел побудить своих братьев и сестер на такое же предательство. Он перестал быть героем после слишком рано взорвавшейся на Киджими бомбы, убившей большую часть батальона штурмовиков. Укусившая Хакса сама пострадала от ядовитого укуса, который стоил ей рук и слишком сильно повредил нервы, чтобы заменить утерянное кибернетикой. Теперь она стала медленным хакером. Самой Рей стало все труднее выполнять джедайские упражнения, она не могла поднять и половины того веса, что подняла на Крэйте. Она винила в этом свое горе. Кайло видел все эти и сотни других неудач. Мятежники безнадежно проигрывали, даже молодежь в рядах Сопротивления была слишком истощена, чтобы воевать.

Но Рей не болела.

Кайло разорвал их связь — разъяренное лицо Рей исчезло — и бросился прочь из командного центра, обратно в покои Хакса.

**~*~**

Хакс сидел на кровати, для разнообразия — в одиночестве. Кайло куда-то ушел. Неважно куда. Он не покинет планету, ведь Кайло держит свое слово. Хакс слегка удивился, что ему удалось остаться одному в предполагаемый день собственной смерти. Он ожидал, что Кайло весь день проторчит рядом. Возможно, зажжет свечи и станет молиться. Хакс мысленно усмехнулся, а рядом, мурлыча, завозилась Миллисент. Он рассеяно погладил ее. Хакс никогда так рано не ложился. Снаружи все еще было светло. Сегодня ему позволено побаловать себя, вспомнил Хакс. Он не мог даже думать о еде, несмотря на физический голод, который наверняка уловил Кайло. Возможно, он отправился посоветоваться с Силой по поводу отказа от ужина. Хакс больше не чувствовал себя больным. Пожалуй, он никогда не чувствовал себя лучше.

Но Хакса смущало, что он чувствует себя лучше, чем когда-либо. Сегодня он отказался от еды не из-за боли или стресса, а потому, что не хотел начинать проживать оставшуюся часть жизни, ощущая себя кем-то другим.

Он провел пальцем по серебряному голопроектору на запястье и нажал на кнопку. Координатная сетка развернулась в комнате, наложившись на поверхности, а затем пространство заполнили изображение и звук. Дом. Он не чувствовал себя на Арканисе как дома, когда жил там. Из-за отца. С Брендолом Хаксом он нигде не чувствовал себя по-настоящему в безопасности. Но Арканис был прекрасен, и иногда Хакс скучал если не по Академии, то по самой планете.

«Разлука делает сердце более любящим». Скала, нависшая над мебелью, казалась красивее, чем Хакс помнил. Он все еще чувствовал прохладный шелковистый халат, обвивающий тело, одеяло под собой и теплое маленькое тело Миллисент, урчащей у его бедра, но его окружили серые камни, зеленая трава и рев моря далеко внизу. Небо затянуло тучами, непрерывно моросил мелкий дождь. Хакс не ощущал его на коже и не улавливал запаха соли. Воспоминания должны были улучшить голограмму. Хакс отбросил браслет и поднял ладонь, представляя, как холодные капли дождя барабанят по ней.

Возможно, после того, как они окончательно сотрут мятежников с лица галактики, он привезет сюда Кайло. Как только станет безопасно путешествовать вдвоем. Наполненное планами будущее все еще казалось мимолетным сном. Из тех, после которых он просыпался с болью в груди, потому что эти сны были слаще реальности. Получив конкретное доказательство того, что у него есть шанс продолжить жить, Хакс обнаружил, что очень этого хочет. Фазма иногда называла его параноиком. Возможно, за дело. Он все еще ждал последствий их непокорности судьбе. Хакс потерял контроль восемь месяцев назад или еще раньше, и не он не вернулся вместе со здоровьем. Его жизнь оказалась не в его собственных руках. И Хакс сомневался, что она попала в руки Кайло. Тот всего лишь пожелал. Что-то другое даровало Хаксу жизнь. Где-то в необъятной, невидимой Силе, к которой подключился Кайло, стандартная просьба попала на стандартный стол и получила одобрение. Но такие запросы оплачиваются не кредитами. Их цена выше. Хакс бы согласился отдать свою душу. Если она у него и есть, то запятнана так, что не отмыть, и Бездна ей только обрадуется.

Хакс смотрел на море, записанное в другом пространстве и времени и теперь играющее на потолке его спальни. Оно было цвета оружейного металла, более темное в тех местах, где увеличивалась глубина. Волны взбивали пену вокруг каменных столбов. Старые башни, похожие на «Нулевую зону», выветренные и побитые штормами, превращались в естественные части планеты, к ним будто не прикасалась рука человека. Если что-то существовало на протяжении тысячелетий, имели ли значение руки, которые это что-то построили? Или то, что поглотило время, становилось природной сущностью, как деревья?

Сейчас у него была собственная империя. Возможно, она останется у него и следующие тридцать восемь лет. А после? Сколько бы времени Кайло ни купил ему, оно закончится. Конечно, оно должно закончиться. Хакс содрогнулся при мысли об альтернативе, сознании, заключенном в пустую оболочку. Так что же произойдет, когда он умрет? Через сто, двести или тысячу лет Первый Орден станет подобен этим башням, последние следы победы Хакса станут неузнаваемы для тех, кто не знал их такими, какими они были. Он достиг своих целей. Он превратил хаос Новой Республики в порядок. И когда за этой победой последовала корона, он сделал то, что ожидалось от канцлера галактики. Начал править.

Он принял смерть со всем изяществом, на которое был способен. Теперь его согласие ничего не стоило. Его тело стало сильным. Сильнее, чем раньше: из-за тренировок с Кайло и регулярного приема пищи Хакс начал наращивать мышцы. Конечно, он все еще не соответствовал идеалам отца. Был худым. И очень гомосексуальным. У него не останется наследников. Семейная линия прервется на нем. «Что и к лучшему. Эта семья проклята». Хакс снова погладил Миллисент, хотя голограмма делала ее похожей на пучок травы.

— Он бы понял, что заблуждается, если бы дожил до встречи с теперешним мной, — сказал ей Хакс. Миллисент продолжала мурлыкать. — Пора его похоронить. Призрак. На самом деле не так уж много от него осталось. Тебе бы понравилось. Резервуар с бактой стал похож на аквариум, только вместо рыбы в нем плавали кусочки Брендола.

Единственная вещь, более жалкая, чем умирающий в тридцать восемь лет мужчина, все еще одержимый собственным мертвым отцом, — это старый комплекс неполноценности, который тащат с собой в свой второй шанс. Хакс втянул ноздрями чистый воздух комнаты, вспоминая морскую свежесть, и выключил голограмму.

«Пора начать сначала. На моих условиях».

Хакса так внезапно и сильно затошнило, что он чуть не упал по пути в освежитель. Он остановился у раковины, не в силах сделать три шага к унитазу, и его вырвало в раковину.

Капли темно-бордовой, как глаз Кайло, крови превратили белую раковину в ярко-красную. Накатила еще одна волна, и Хакс выплеснул в чашу еще больше крови, сплюнув в конце. Что-то еще поднималось к горлу... желудок сковала ледяная паника. Он чувствовал, что сейчас задохнется. Третий и последний приступ рвоты принес с собой что-то твердое, то, что он почувствовал в горле. Хаксу пришла в голову мысль о смерти. Возможно, его желудок полон насекомых с твердым панцирем, гнили, которая поглотит его заживо? Хакс дрожащими пальцами вынул что-то изо рта.

Это оказался темный кристалл, такого же размера и формы, как тот, что когда-то давно подарил ему Кайло. Он тепло пульсировал, как орган, как сердце, его сердцевина светилась красным. Она кровоточила. С каждой пульсацией из кристалла вытекало все больше теплой крови, каким-то образом в нем генерируемой. Хакс подумал, что если заткнет раковину пробкой и оставит в ней кристалл, то кровь переполнит раковину и выплеснется на пол. Он оставил кристалл в раковине, но убедился, что слив свободен. На всякий случай Хакс сплюнул еще раз и посмотрел на свое отражение.

В первую очередь его взгляд остановился на зубах, покрытых темно-красной слизью: не похоже, чтобы хоть один из них шатался. Чтобы проверить, он надавил пальцами на клыки и широко улыбнулся самому себе, пытаясь увидеть, все ли по-прежнему. Единственной странностью в его зубах было то, что они выглядели так, словно он разорвал ими чье-то горло. Хакс поднял взгляд выше, чтобы оглядеть себя целиком и с криком отшатнулся к стене.

Его радужки оставались зелеными, а белки глаз — белыми, спасибо звездам и на этом, но вокруг каждой радужки, у самого края, появилась тонкая темно-бордовая полоса. Хакс наблюдал, как его отражение побелело, потом позеленело, а затем свет погас. Он упал в обморок и сполз по стене на пол.

Кайло нашел Хакса там же, привел в чувство и отправил в душ, стащив с него окровавленный халат. Хакс не стал называть себя чудовищем, пока Кайло массировал его кожу грубыми намыленными руками, хотя бы потому, что достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы понять, что Кайло может обидеться. Ведь он выглядел еще хуже, чем сам Хакс. От его глаз расходились темные прожилки, а тот глаз, у которого еще остался белок, полностью лишился коричневой радужки. Оба глаза сияли расплавленным золотом. Проклятые монеты. Змеиные глаза. Хакс обнял Кайло под теплыми струями воды и положил щеку ему на плечо, отчасти для того, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом. Кайло забеспокоился, но обнял его в ответ.

Но Хакс волновался еще сильнее, молча гадая, не формируется ли в нем сейчас второй кристалл, словно отвратительная, окровавленная черная жемчужина, растущая в его теле вокруг песчинки судьбы, от которой он ускользнул.

«... его глаза превращаются...»

Хакс выпрямился, вопросительно глядя на Кайло. Он словно говорил вслух. Тембр был как у мысленного голоса, практически беззвучный и не соответствующий акустике душа, но Кайло не вторгался в мысли Хакса. По крайней мере, он так думал. Они снова встретились взглядами, и Кайло едва заметно вздрогнул.

«Ты говорил».

Кайло изумленно открыл рот:

— Сделай так еще раз.

— Что? — рявкнул Хакс.

— Ты коснулся меня, ты... — Кайло протянул руку к груди Хакса, положил ладонь, начав говорить, но потом резко замолчал. И посмотрел на собственную руку.

Хакс схватил ее и поднес к свету. Ногти Кайло болтались в своих ложах. Хакс дотронулся до одного из них, и тот, оторвавшись, упал на кафельный пол, и вода унесла его в сток.

— Крифф! — взвизгнул Хакс.

— Мне не больно, — сказал Кайло, практически безучастно разглядывая свою руку. Он абсолютно не тревожился. Хакс предположил, что у него достаточно большой опыт по утрате частей тела. Ногтевое ложе стало губчатым и шершавым, а в задней его части выступало костяное острие. Новый ноготь. Нет, коготь.

— Если со мной произойдет то же самое, я спрыгну с балкона, — сказал Хакс.

— Не произойдет, — прошептал Кайло.

Хакс не стал спрашивать, откуда ему это известно, потому что Кайло выглядел так, словно знал наверняка. Почему-то от этого становилось только хуже. Кайло оторвал еще два ногтя, и от этого звука Хакса затошнило. Кайло сдирал их с тихим щелканьем, словно что-то плохо приклеенное.

Хакс подавил рвотный позыв. Если его сейчас стошнит в душе кровавой желчью, и он увидит, как она течет под сорванные ногти Кайло, застрявшие в сливе, он сойдет с ума.

— Ты это с нами сотворил, — прохрипел Хакс, снова и снова сглатывая, чтобы справиться с тошнотой.

— Я сотворил это ради нас, — поправил его Кайло. — Заткни уши.

Хакс подчинился, но все равно каким-то образом почувствовал, что Кайло отдирает оставшиеся ногти. Он почувствовал это копчиком. Хакс даже не смотрел в сток, пока его не похлопали по плечу. Он вышел из освежителя и, даже не взяв полотенце, прошел в спальню, роняя капли воды на мраморный пол.

В ту ночь, когда они вместе легли в постель, сны Хакса ему не принадлежали. Он попал в сновидения Кайло с такой легкостью, словно закинул на него во сне руку или ногу. Хакс снова оказался на Илуме, за пределами базы. Лес казался черно-белой картинкой, и Кайло, белокожий и черноволосый, почти сливался с ним.

Кайло шел через лес, а Хакс следовал за ним. Он держался на расстоянии, боясь быть пойманным там, где ему не место. Сначала он подумал, что проигрываются события, сопровождавшие уничтожение Старкиллера, и на Кайло может напасть мусорщица. Но вместо этого Кайло нырнул вправо.

Когда Хакс добрался до места исчезновения Кайло среди деревьев, он увидел его впереди, остановившегося перед домом, перенесенным откуда-то еще. Закругленные углы и золотисто-бежевые стены напоминали архитектуру Чандрилы. Кайло подошел к двери и потянулся к ней трясущейся рукой. Он был испуган и сутулился еще сильнее обычного.

Хакс слышал, как бьется его сердце. Нет, не совсем так. Но он был окутан чем-то, что являлось частью Кайло, чем-то, что отрицалось известными ему чувствами, и это что-то паниковало.

Кайло поднял руку, чтобы постучать, замер — и начал руку опускать. Дверь распахнулась сама собой, и на снег плеснул желтый свет. Хакс стоял так, что не мог заглянуть внутрь дома, да он и не смел пошевелиться. Его движение могло разрушить чары, развеять сон, который принадлежал Кайло.

В тот день, когда Хакс избежал смерти, генерал Лея Органа, сидя напротив лучшего врача из сочувствующих делу Сопротивления, приняла решение прекратить лечение. В конце концов, это была последняя попытка. Ее болезнь оказалась смертельной, о чем она знала уже шесть месяцев. Лея пришла бы к этой мысли сама, даже если бы врачи ей не сообщили: вспышки боли, словно сухие молние в пустыне, время от времени скручивающие ее кости, казались репетицией самой смерти.

Она могла бы прожить дольше, но в ту ночь Лея собрала остатки энергии для последней попытки связаться с сыном. Она произнесла лишь одно слово после того, как он открыл дверь в их старый дом, встретивший его запахом кипящего на плите чая и храпом спящего на диване Хана. Лея, сидя за столом, подняла взгляд и увидела страшного мужчину, в которого превратился ее мальчик.

«Бен».

Кайло рывком сел в постели, разбудив Хакса, но, когда он спросил, Кайло не смог ответить, что именно его разбудило. Он не знал, что Хакс спрашивает его для проформы. Он видел тот же сон и догадывался, кто ждал Кайло в том доме. Скоро они получат официальное сообщение: генерал Сопротивления мертва. Хакс снова уложил Кайло спать, прижав его голову к своей груди и расчесывая пальцами волосы.

**~*~**

Кайло проснулся с восходом солнца и уставился на свою руку. За ночь когти отросли, длинные, заостренные и толще обычных ногтей. Он думал, что сможет ранить ими, если попробует. Проведя пальцами по груди Хакса, Кайло почувствовал, как тот задышал глубже, тоже просыпаясь. Кайло почти боялся встретиться с ним взглядом, но заставил себя посмотреть. В глазах Хакса осталось немного зеленого, но совсем чуть-чуть. Красный цвет по краям делал эту зелень сероватой.

«Ты все еще ты?»

— Не будь идиотом, — пробормотал Хакс в ответ, потянувшись. Как и прошлой ночью, Кайло задал этот вопрос мысленно, Хакс его услышал.

— Ты же все еще ты?

Кайло думал, что да.

— Ты боишься больше, чем я, — сказал Хакс. Он не казался испуганным. Одной рукой он теребил прядь волос Кайло и не выглядел таким мертвым, как в том кошмарном видении в храме. Его лицо раскраснелось от сна, а волосы отливали медью и серебром в утреннем свете. Губы у него были розовые. И Кайло потянулся за поцелуем.

— Я не почистил вечером зубы, — пожаловался Хакс. Но Кайло лишь углубил поцелуй.

Хакс перевернул их с силой, которой Кайло в нем и не подозревал, прижав руки Кайло над головой. Вот только ладонями Хакс ласкал его лицо. Кайло попытался высвободить запястья, ощутив, что невидимые ладони были ледяными, а затем отбросил их толчком Силы. Хакс ахнул ему в губы.

— Ты же не обладаешь Силой, — неверяще произнес Кайло, будто слова могли опровергнуть то, что он чувствовал.

— Неудивительно, что у тебя такое самомнение, — сказал Хакс, поцеловав уголок рта Кайло. — Если так ты себя чувствуешь постоянно. Не рыпайся.

Кайло почувствовал укол над левым глазом, словно Хакс вонзил в него нож для колки льда, а затем в его голове начали копаться. Он заставил себя «не рыпаться», как лаконично выразился Хакс, хоть и не привык, чтобы его разум изучали. Последние полгода пролетели как в тумане, а затем Кайло вновь увидел храм, услышал, как произносит слова, о которых не хотел рассказывать Хаксу.

— Ах, — Хакс отпустил его. Кайло, застонав, закрыл лицо ладонью. — Девчонка. Ты самый тупой...

— Ты не был нежен, — Кайло прижал палец ко все еще горящему веку. — И она не заболела. Мама...

Хакс утвердительно хмыкнул.

— Между ней и мной существует своего рода связь. Было бы интересно поучиться. Не думаю, что мусорщица согласится. Но, знаешь, я давно хотел это сделать.

Руки Кайло снова оказались заведены за голову, и на этот раз Хакс наклонился и провел языком по левому соску Кайло. Тот вскрикнул, выгнувшись, и Хакс присосался к нежной плоти, а затем спустился дорожкой поцелуев по груди и животу Кайло к твердеющему члену, заставив заерзать. Учитывая обстоятельства, для Хакса это был лучший способ отомстить, поэтому Кайло старался вести себя прилично. Он осознал, что Хакс мог внезапно впечатать его в ближайшую стену, и эта мысль ошеломляла. Возможно, Хаксу она еще просто не пришла в голову. Кайло надеялся, что и не придет, пока они не закончат начатое.

Хакс обхватил губами член Кайло и задвигал головой, вбирая его до основания. Позер. Кайло заскулил, и Хакс отстранился. Его собственный член, обрамленный медными волосами, крепко стоял. Хакс покосился в сторону, и Кайло услышал, как ящик стола выдвинулся сам собой. На лице Хакса отразилось едва заметное удовлетворение. С бутылкой смазки получилось не так удачно, как с ящиком, угол оказался неправильным, и она, с грохотом упав на пол, укатилась. Хакс выругался и помрачнел. Очаровательно. В вопросах владения Силой Хакс, как и во всем прочем, оставался перфекционистом.

Хакс больше не пытался достать смазку, он просто оседлал Кайло и качнул бедрами, потираясь своим членом о член Кайло. Трение было неполным, дразнящим.

— Я могу... — Кайло зашарил по полу Силой в поисках бутылки. Он очень хотел, чтобы Хакс вошел в него.

— Нет, — Хакс уперся ладонями по обе стороны головы Кайло и, наклонившись, прижался к нему всем телом. — Ты примешь то, что тебе предложат.

У Кайло закружилась голова от понимания, что Хакс способен выполнить свою угрозу. В такой ситуации он не оказывался со времен Рена. Не то чтобы с Реном у него заходило дальше постоянных поддразниваний, хотя Кайло был вовсе не против большего. Он всегда питал слабость к седым лисам.

Хакс тихо кашлянул, уловив эту мысль. Очередное резкое движение его бедер заставило Кайло застонать. Ощущения от трения насухую стали почти неприятными. Хакс просунул руку между их телами, чтобы размазать выступившую на головках смазку, и стало чуть легче. Кайло приподнял бедра, вталкиваясь в руку Хакса. Но Хакс убрал ее и принялся снова тереться о Кайло.

— Хочу к тебе прикоснуться, — произнес Кайло, пробуя освободить руки. Сила все еще держала его, не давая освободиться за счет физических усилий. Он не стал снова избавляться от нее своей. Чудо, что Хакс вообще мог ее поддерживать. Впрочем, если Хакс обладал хотя бы частью той огромной силы, которой, как знал Кайло, обладала Рей...

— Только когда подпилишь эту жуть.

Новые ногти. Просьба звучала разумно. Лицо и грудь Хакса порозовели от напряжения и страсти. Кайло уставился на остатки зелени, все еще видимой вокруг зрачков Хакса, в последний раз пытаясь запомнить оттенок, словно тот еще не отпечатался в его памяти. Он купит Хаксу что-нибудь такого же цвета, просто чтобы любоваться. Может, ожерелье. Из морского стекла. Бедра Хакса задрожали. Он был близок к оргазму. В этот раз Кайло не пытался установить связь, чувствуя, что скоро кончит, даже без помощи разума Хакса. Видеть его живым и двигающимся на нем, ищущим удовольствия, без единой лихорадочной линии боли в его теле, оказалось самой эротичной вещью, которую Кайло когда-либо переживал.

Кайло попытался опустить руки и обнаружил, что все еще не может ими двинуть, хотя дыхание Хакса участилось и стало прерывистым. Хакс ухмыльнулся, и внезапный оргазм застал Кайло врасплох. Его член пульсировал, выплескивая сперму на живот. Спинка кровати застучала. Милли выскочила из-под кровати и нырнула в шкаф, ее хвост стал похож на оранжевый ершик для бутылок. Хакс толкнулся еще дважды и затем тоже испачкал живот Кайло. Руки Кайло наконец-то освободились, концентрация Хакса окончательно разрушилась, как и все остальное в комнате.

Кайло растер ладонями руки Хакса. Тяжелый мраморный фонтан оторвался от креплений, оставив трубу разбрызгивать воду в воздух, и пробил балконные перила, снеся их часть. Внизу раздался гудок спидера, но ужасного грохота не последовало. Все ящики комода Хакса выдвинулись, их содержимое вывалилось на пол, венец из кристаллов рассыпался в порошок. Световые мечи скатились с подставок. Трещины на зеркале в освежителе сплелись в миллионы крошечных шестиугольников. Тумбочка разлетелась на куски, ударившись о стену. На мгновение показалось, что вода во внутреннем фонтане покраснела, но, должно быть, это была игра света.

— Криффов ад, — прохрипел Хакс, падая на бок. Кайло потянулся к нему, обхватил руками и поцеловал в шею, слизывая пот, а потом всосал кожу, чтобы оставить синяк.

— Как там шкаф? — спросил Кайло, отстранившись.

— Что?

— В нем Миллисент.

— О, думаю, все в порядке. — Миллисент появилась в дверях шкафа, встревоженная, с шерстяным капюшоном вокруг шеи, но невредимая. Она чихнула, увидев хаос, в который превратились ее владения. Хакс рассмеялся: — Я бы обрушил Капитолий, если бы кончил в тебя.

— Нужно поработать над твоим самоконтролем.

— Все так, как ты рассказывал. Словно прыгнуть ночью в океан.

— Тебе нужен учитель.

— И где же его найти? Посоветуешь?

Хакс отвернулся и прищелкнул языком, подзывая Милли. Та подбежала и запрыгнула к ним на кровать. Она хотя бы уцелела. Кайло лизнул Хакса в шею, проведя влажную дорожку до самого синяка, который уже стал насыщенно-фиолетового цвета. Когда Хакс снова посмотрел на него, Кайло подумал, что его новый цвет глаз весьма красив. Они сверкали, словно рубины. Хакс попросил Кайло заказать поднос с чаем и выпечкой.

**~*~**

Перемирие решили заключить на Корусанте. Сопротивление не могло продолжать борьбу, и только мир ослабил бы удушающую хватку Первого Ордена на объединившихся с мятежниками планетах. Для всех в галактике станет лучше, если торговые переговоры перестанут вестись под грохот канонады.

Верховный лидер и канцлер согласились, поэтому остатки руководства Сопротивления прибыли в Город шпилей. Возможно — но не факт, — будет сформирован новый Сенат. Финн, однако, сомневался, что канцлер Хакс допустит его появление, если его правление не прервать.

— Потом мы перегруппируемся. Нам нужна лишь искра, — многозначительно шепнул По Рей, прежде чем она отделилась от остальных.

Прислушавшись к собственным ощущениям, Рей нырнула в нишу, когда Кайло Рен прошествовал мимо. Впервые за долгое время ей повезло: его не сопровождал канцлер. На самом деле канцлер был второстепенной мишенью. Если бы Рей вошла в полную силу, она пришла бы сюда, чтобы бросить вызов Кайло. Но она ослабела. До голосов окружающих ее разумов стало сложнее дотянуться, даже до незащищенных, приходилось напрягаться. И Рей сомневалась, что успеет притянуть меч, чтобы спасти свою жизнь, если меч выбьют у нее из рук. Победить Кайло Рена сейчас не представлялось возможным, но из-за чего бы сейчас ни разваливалось ядро Сопротивления, план придумали эти двое. Рей разорвет мерзкий союз между Первым Орденом и Реном. Это станет отправной точкой, даже если потом Рен ее убьет. Финн сначала возражал, а затем настаивал, что пойдет с ней, но все они знали, что единственный способ незаметно пробраться в покои канцлера — идти ей одной, пока генералы По и Финн Дэмероны будут заседать в совете по заключению мира. Ей нужно поторопиться и закончить свое дело, прежде чем Рен заметит ее отсутствие.

Рей поднялась на лифте, глядя через транспаристиловую стенку на шумный город. Там внизу находились души, которые все еще сохраняли приверженность свободе. Ее миссия приблизит их к ней на один шаг. Она крепче сжала рукоять оружия. Рей лично разработала дизайн меча, сделав его из своего старого посоха с гудящим внутри золотым кристаллом.

В какой-то момент Рей остановилась в коридоре, чтобы закрыть глаза и прислушаться, ощущая, что чем ближе она подходит, тем слабее становится ее связь с Силой. Это действительно была темная магия. Она достигла дверей и с трудом их открыла. Покои оказались разрушены, и на мгновение Рей показалось, что кто-то другой первым добрался до Хакса. Потолочные светильники мерцали, на полу валялось стекло, разбившееся на странные шестигранные кусочки. Вся мебель, кроме кровати, была опрокинута и сломана. Канцлер сидел на полу лицом к городу, у арки, ведущей на частично разрушенный балкон. Его освещал солнечный свет, а седеющие волосы трепал ветер. Рот и подбородок были покрыты кровью.

Хакс шевельнулся. Он все еще был жив. Рей наблюдала, как он приподнялся и согнулся пополам, чтобы извергнуть кровь в большую золотую чашу, которую он держал на коленях. Она заполнилась почти до краев. У Рей скрутило желудок. Она не жалела этого человека, но до сих пор ей не приходило в голову, что он мог оказаться такой же жертвой сделки Рена с Тьмой, как и ее друзья. Как и она сама. Никто не мог потерять столько крови и остаться в живых. Казалось, что его внутренности разорвались на кусочки. Рей осторожно приблизилась.

Хакс услышал ее шаги и поднял взгляд, а Рей застыла в нескольких шагах от него. «Его глаза».

— Я часто буду встречать такую реакцию? — спросил Хакс. С его губ стекала длинная струйка кровавой слюны. — Извини, я почти закончил.

Он вздрогнул и снова согнулся, еще больше крови хлынуло в чашу с тошнотворным звуком, словно в кашу вливали голубое молоко. Рей с ужасом наблюдала, как Хакс поднес руку к губам и вытащил изо рта черный кристалл. Он обсасывал его, как тающий ледяной десерт, и через мгновение Рей поняла почему: кристалл был источником крови. Она почувствовала, что его появление сопровождалось понижением температуры в комнате.

— Кровотечение скоро прекратится, — доверительно сообщил ей Хакс, улыбаясь окровавленными зубами. — Похоже, у них есть лимит, но мне бы не помешала чаша побольше. Было бы интересно узнать точный объем, но у меня есть предположение. А у тебя?

Рей моргнула. Она готова была спорить на пятьдесят кредитов, что из этого кристалла вытечет столько крови, сколько ее содержалось в теле Хакса, ни каплей больше, ни каплей меньше. Хакса, казалось, ничуть не удивило появление Рей. Возможно, все это — ловушка, которую устроил ей Рен.

— Ты отчасти права. Кайло уже спешит сюда, и он очень зол. Но спланировал все я, а не он, — Хакс опрокинул чашу с колен.

Рей отшатнулась, чтобы уберечь обувь от растекающейся по полу красной лужи. Она не хотела, чтобы на нее попала эта кровь. Этот яд. Хакс вскочил и вытянул руку в сторону. В его ладонь прилетела рукоять светового меча, и у Рей свело живот. Она слабела не от горя, и Кайло Рен не выкачивал ее Силу. Она увидела, что Хакс уже носил на поясе один меч. Тот, что он держал в руке, открылся, и оттуда выплыл фиолетовый кристалл. Хакс начал было заменять его темным, с которого все еще капала кровь, но затем остановился.

Он протянул ей окровавленный камень, словно подарок. Картина была настолько мерзкой, что Рей отступила еще на шаг, ее лицо исказилось от страха. Кристалл гудел от темной силы. Хакс рассмеялся и вложил его в рукоять меча.

— Как хочешь.

— Монстр, — прошипела Рей.

Хакс зажег клинок, и в комнате потемнело, будто они стояли под солнцем, но оно скрылось за облаком. Меч не выделял тепла. Перед ним Рей ощущала себя словно перед открытым морозильником. Хакс сделал пару пробных взмахов, проверяя баланс клинка.

Рей включила собственный меч и заняла оборонительную позицию.

— Думаешь, что убьешь меня? — спросила она. В кого бы ни превратился стоящий перед ней человек, по сути своей он оставался просто гордым и эгоцентричным расистом. Из тех, что крахмалят нижнее белье и запасаются помадой для волос.

— Угадала с помадой, но не с бельем. Нет. Я не стану тебя убивать, а вот он убьет.

Рей отступила в сторону, краем глаза продолжая наблюдать за Хаксом, и повернулась к Кайло Рену. Она быстро помолилась Силе в надежде, что Финн и По не пытались помешать ему покинуть совет и не лишились жизни из-за своей заботы о ней.

Кайло активировал меч, обойдя Рей по кругу, чтобы оказать прямо перед ней. Вместе они образовали красно-оранжево-золотое огненное трио. В сознании Рей Кайло видел Хакса монстром из своего видения в храме, образ был почти полным. Сегодня Хакс носил красное, и последние зеленые искорки в его глазах пропали. Кайло бросил взгляд на Хакса и успокоился. Он увидел ярко-розовый румянец на скулах Хакса и выглядывающий из-под воротника синяк на шее. Он оставался человеком, которого Кайло любил. И он был прекрасен.

— Сдавайся и можешь уходить, — спокойно сказал Хакс.

Кайло фыркнул. Он не собирался отпускать Рей после того, как увидел, что она задумала. Образ Хакса, пронзенного световым мечом, навсегда отпечатался в памяти Кайло. Этого он не допустит.

Рей бросилась на Кайло, посчитав его большей угрозой. И правильно, мысленно признал Хакс. Он рассчитывал, что сможет поднять Рей к потолку и придушить, если понадобится, но предпочел бы посмотреть, как Кайло с ней справится. Золотой и оранжевый мечи сталкивались друг с другом, это сопровождалось белыми искрами и вспышками статики. Кайло и девчонка-мусорщица были почти равны, даже теперь, когда ее связь с Силой начала истончаться. Хакс видел и чувствовал, как быстро они принимают решения.

Кайло думал, что хочет убить ее. Хакс же видел, что он хочет пощадить ее, но это желание было спрятано так глубоко под яростью, что игнорировалось. Кайло вытолкнул Рей на балкон, вложив в удары, которые обрушивал на нее, всю свою силу. Несмотря на то, что она блокировала их, ее отбросило к пролому в балконном ограждении.

Рей споткнулась об обломок перил и чуть не свалилась в пролом, но ее потащило назад и зафиксировало в воздухе в тысячах футов выше мчащихся над Корусантом спидеров. И удерживала ее не Сила Кайло, холодные руки под мышками были более осторожными. Кайло уставился на нее, тяжело дыша. Рей выронила световой меч, который исчез в раскинувшейся внизу бездне. Она не сдалась. Не до конца... не в глубине души. Но канцлер Хакс, похоже, расценил ее действия как капитуляцию.

— Ты и тебе подобные. Паразиты. Никогда больше не попадайтесь мне на глаза, — тихо произнес Хакс, а затем начал тянуть Рей вперед, пока пальцы ее ног не коснулись мрамора, и наконец позволил ей упасть на балкон.

Приземление выбило из нее дух. Хакс направился в освежитель, проскользнув за спиной у Кайло и на мгновение поймав его взгляд. Канцлеру не пристало появляться перед людьми с запекшейся кровью на лице, и поэтому Хакс оставил решение за Кайло.

«Очисти разум. Не решай сгоряча», — подумал Хакс и ушел.

Кайло взглянул на Рей. Та поползла вперед, прочь от края балкона. Он включил клинок и занес над ней.

— Не надо, — попросила она и поморщилась, когда Кайло прочитал ее мысли.

— Ты никогда не остановишься. Если я отпущу тебя, ты попытаешься снова, — ответил он и сделал свой выбор.

**~*~**

Хакс стоял перед иллюминатором. Не на мостике. Там было слишком... многолюдно. В прошлой жизни Хакс, наверное, остался бы там, наслаждаясь вниманием своих людей. Даже сосредоточенные на работе, они чувствовали его присутствие. Но сейчас Хакс пытался спрятаться. Он практически играл. Но, как Хакс и ожидал, Кайло нашел его. Большие руки Кайло обвились вокруг талии Хакса, большой палец обвел его пупок сквозь одежду.

Миллисент ждала в их каюте. Вскоре после перемирия они узаконили свои отношения, и теперь никто не возмущался, что у Кайло есть апартаменты, которыми он никогда не пользуется. Но сейчас Кайло и Хакс стояли перед транспаристиловым окном, глядя на крохотные точки пролетающих на пути к Арканису звезд. Некоторые из них не застыли неподвижно.

— Знаешь, мама всегда советовала мне загадывать желания на падающие звезды, — сказал Кайло.

Хакс улыбнулся ему.

— Зачем делать такую глупость?

— Глупость?

— Да, — ответил Хакс, но улыбаться не перестал.

— Мама говорила, что Сила слышит тебя, когда ты рассказываешь звездам о своих самых сокровенных желаниях.

Конечно, Лея имела в виду Свет, но Кайло никогда не везло с ним.

— Вот еще одна, — указал на нее Кайло. — Загадай желание.

— Не буду.

— У меня есть все, чего я хочу, — признал Кайло, но потом сосредоточил взгляд на белом следе падающей звезды, крепко обнял Хакса и пожелал большего.


End file.
